1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle having a grip member and a storage unit which is slideably received in the grip member and adapted for storing bits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to Taiwan Patent No M273426, a wrench handle includes a handle portion and a shank coupled to the handle portion. The handle portion consists of a base member and a cap member slideably installed onto the base member. A receptacle is defined between the base and cap members and adapted for storing a plurality of bits.
However, while users want to take the bits stored in the receptacle, it needs to drive the cap member away from the base member, and then the base member is exposed to outside of the handle portion. Therefore, it is not easy to take bits from the wrench handle and when removal of the bits from the handle, users can not convenient to grip on the handle portion.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.